A valve with a piezoelectric drive is disclosed in DE 199 46 827 C1 that includes a valve element with an adjusting piston and an actuating piston for controlling fluids. A hydraulic chamber operating as a hydraulic coupler and acting on an annular piston and the actuating piston is arranged between the adjusting piston and the actuating piston. The differently sized end surfaces of the annular piston and the actuating piston cause a stepped translation of the stroke initiated by the piezoelectric drive.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to improve upon a valve of the above-mentioned type to such effect that an abrupt change in ratio is avoided, while a relatively simple, miniaturized design is maintained. Another objective is that the valve permits universal application and has an internal sealing as good and simple as possible.
In addition, said valve shall exhibit a constant and comfortable performance in operation irrespective of temperature variations and with a relatively straightforward design.